


Список

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">представьте, что сначала Баки подозрительно относится к Тони, а потом понимает, что "он придурок, но милый придурок".</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>То, что в Башню так легко пробраться незамеченным действительно раздражает Баки. "Недостаточная защита места проживания" - это первый пункт в "Списке причин почему мы не должны доверять Тони Старку", так что, когда Стив спросит, почему они не должны доверять Тони - а он обязательно спросит - Баки сможет высказать действительно серьёзные причины, а не</p><p>1. Старк одевается как идиот</p><p>2. Старк разговаривает настолько много, что даже в отступлениях от основной речи у него есть отступления</p><p>3. Старк слишком умён</p><p>4. То же самое, что и в пункте 3, но с заменой "умён" на "богат"</p><p>5. То же самое, что и в пункте 4, но с заменой "богат" на "красив".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530777) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



То, что в Башню так легко пробраться незамеченным действительно раздражает Баки. "Недостаточная защита места проживания" - это первый пункт в "Списке причин почему мы не должны доверять Тони Старку", так что, когда Стив спросит, почему они не должны доверять Тони - а он обязательно спросит - Баки сможет высказать действительно серьёзные причины, а не

_1\. Старк одевается как идиот_

_2\. Старк разговаривает настолько много, что даже в отступлениях от основной речи у него есть отступления_

_3\. Старк слишком умён_

_4\. То же самое, что и в пункте 3, но с заменой "умён" на "богат"_

_5\. То же самое, что и в пункте 4, но с заменой "богат" на "красив"._

 

В списке еще тридцать семь пунктов и новые строчки добавляются ежедневно. Тони Старк раздражающая и подозрительная личность 

 - и не только из-за своего вкуса в музыке (если  _это_ можно назвать музыкой) и способности привлекать к себе все внимание Стива.

 

Баки ему не доверяет, вот и все. И решает разведать обстановку.

 

+

 

Тони ставит пустые коробки из-под еды обратно в холодильник. Баки сначала недоумевает, а затем неохотно вычеркивает эту странную привычку Тони из списка, когда становится свидетелем того, как Старк хочет выбросить пустую коробку, а затем, видимо спохватившись, засовывает ее в холодильник.

Баки понимает, что это что-то вроде отвлекающего маневра для всех - и, в особенности, для Стива и Клинта - от того, что Старк платит за всю еду, что ест команда, находясь в Башне.

 

+

 

У Старка потрясающая способность общаться с прессой. Это напоминает Баки Говарда.

 

В своем сером костюме, ярко-голубой рубашке с оранжевым галстуком и солнечных очках Старк должен выглядеть настоящим клоуном, но нет. Тони выглядит просто  _непозволительно хорошо_. Сволочь.

 

Также Старк смеется, шутит, что-то кричит и флиртует со всеми подряд во время пресс-конференции. Могло бы показаться, что ему это нравится, если бы Баки постоянно не замечал, как с лица Тони сползает улыбка, когда он думает, что никто его не видит.

 

На следующий день заголовки статей прославляют или очерняют Старка - и никаких упоминаний о разрушениях, причиненных Халком или критики в адрес остальных Мстителей.

 

Баки не знает, что чувствует, когда понимает, что никто даже не сказал Старку простого "спасибо".

 

+

 

Стив настолько зол, что его пробежка длилась два часа, а три боксерские груши в спортзале разорваны на части.

 

Стива расстроило неподчинение Тони приказу (Старковское неподчинение приказам вполне могло бы занять первое место в списке Баки). Вот только этот идиот сделал все правильно, хоть и поранился, сломал свою броню и провел два дня в больнице, защищая членов команды.

 

Баки думает, что у Старка действительно стальные яйца.

 

+

 

Мастерская Старка - единственное место, куда Баки не может пробраться, несмотря на все свои ухищрения. Это раздражает, а также заставляет пересмотреть пункт списка насчет "недостаточной защиты места проживания". Похоже, Старк разрешил всем Мстителям - и Баки в том числе - заходить куда угодно в пределах Башни, включая в его личные комнаты.

 

Баки мог бы залезть в спальню Тони ночью и перерезать его горло. Это действительно недальновидно со стороны Старка.

 

Такое доверие... Смущает.

 

+ 

 

Тони стоит очень близко и, боги, как же он вкусно пахнет! 

 

Без своей брони, Тони смутно напоминает Баки кого-то, кого он когда-то преследовал... Кто был его миссией. Это неприятно.

 

+

 

Тони болтает во время просмотра фильмов.

 

\- Ну почему ты попёрся в дом? Нужно дождаться кого-нибудь, кто прикроет тебе спину, а потом исследовать всякую хрень! - и, через пять минут, когда героиня понимает, что оказалась в логове маньяка-убийцы, - Вот почему всегда надо иметь кого-то, кто прикроет твою спину!

 

Клинт тоже разговаривает, когда смотрит фильмы.

 

\- Эй, по-моему, ты с ней встречался, нет?

 

\- Неа. Это все сплетни. Мы всего лишь друзья. Я встречался с ее братом.

 

Баки осматривается, но никто не смеется и даже не выглядит удивленным. Интересно.

 

+

 

Баки все еще не может попасть в мастерскую.

 

+

 

Старк облизывает свои пальцы, испачканные в соусе, затем делает большой глоток пива - адамово яблоко соблазнительно двигается, когда Тони глотает - а затем продолжает есть мясо.

 

Баки притворяется, что внимательно слушает Клинта, но, на самом деле, внимательно следит за каждым движением Тони.

 

Старк улыбается и глядит на Баки из-под ресниц.

 

+

 

Существует странная закономерность - никто не благодарит и даже никак не комментирует новое, прекрасное и удобное оружие, что Тони создавал для команды в течении нескольких дней, забывая поесть и поспать, так как за несколько дней до этого Старк становится раздражительным, отпускает колкости и ругается со Стивом из-за каких-то мелочей.

 

+

 

Старк маленького роста. Это единственная причина, почему  _это_ происходит.

 

Они стоят на кухне, Тони оживленно переговаривается с Клинтом, и Баки подходит и обнимает Старка за плечи, как давным-давно обнимал Стива. Как будто делал это очень много раз.

 

Это все из-за того, что Тони маленького роста, только и всего.

 

+

 

Они единственные, кто еще не спит. Баки даже не хочет ложиться - это одна из тех ночей, когда уснуть просто  _невозможно._  Слишком много воспоминаний.

 

\- Выпьем? - глаза Тони очень темные, почти черные.

 

\- Давай.

 

Они выпивают целую бутылку, Старк уже весело улыбается и облизывает нижнюю губу после каждого глотка.

 

\- Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты очень напряжен?

 

Баки смеется.

 

\- А кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты просто ничтожество?

 

Тони смеется в ответ, запрокидывая голову назад и в груди Баки что-то ёкает.

 

\- Ты постоянно смотришь на меня, - отсмеявшись, говорит Тони. - Ну как, нравлюсь?

 

В репертуаре Баки всегда было множество приятных улыбок, вот только он уже давно не использовал ни одну из них. Но сейчас Баки натянуто улыбается, тихо отвечая:

 

\- Хочешь знать?

 

Тони опять смеется, опускает взгляд к своему полупустому бокалу и качает головой.

 

\- Да.

 

+

 

Посреди битвы с Тони что-то происходит, но, похоже, этого никто не замечает.

 

Сквозь прицел винтовки Баки видит, как Старк падает на колени, снимает шлем, а потом его тошнит.

 

Похоже, у Старка похмелье. Наконец-то, хоть что-то действительно серьёзное для списка Баки. 

 

Баки не понимает, почему он чувствует разочарование, а не победу.

 

Впрочем, позже, Тони совсем не выглядит похмельным. После битвы Старк притворяется, что, как и все, наслаждается своим обедом, но это не так. Он покидает команду как можно скорее и запирается в мастерской.

 

+

 

Восемнадцать часов спустя Старк все ещё в мастерской. Баки уже успел прочитать личное дело Тони, узнать о его злоключениях в Афганистане, а также взломать компьютер Клинта и получить еще немного информации. Что бы о нём не говорили, Баки умеет читать между строк.

 

+

 

\- Что за хрень опять случилась? - устало спрашивает Тони, но под конец его голос срывается.

 

Баки дергает плечом. Он  _намеренно_ повредил свою металлическую руку - это показалось ему хорошей причиной, чтобы Тони впустил его в свою мастерскую, но, похоже, перестарался. По лицу Баки течёт пот, он тяжело дышит и, кажется, скоро упадет в обморок от боли.

 

Старк движется так быстро, что голова Баки начинает кружиться, цепляет какие-то датчики к протезу, а буквально минуту спустя делает что-то, от чего Баки совсем перестает чувствовать свою руку. Отсутствие боли - уже подарок, но невозможность ни чувствовать, ни, тем более, двигать рукой заставляет Баки тревожиться.

 

Они не произносят ни слова, пока Тони работает. Баки наблюдет за ловкими руками Старка, его сосредоточенными темными глазами и крепко сжатым ртом.

 

У Тони очень длинные ресницы.

 

Только потому что Баки внимательно наблюдает, он может сказать что Тони зол. Что он  _волнуется._

 

\- Ты сам это сделал, - кивает на руку Баки Тони. Его глаза вновь светлые, он переплетает пальцы своей руки с бионической рукой Баки, но тот все ещё ничего не чувствует. - Зачем?

 

\- Во время битвы, - лицо Тони бледнеет. - у тебя была паническая атака?

 

\- Ты сделал это, чтобы попасть в мастерскую? - Тони, кажется, в ярости. Глаза Баки широко открываются от удивления, когда Старк наклоняется и целует его. - А просто постучаться не судьба, идиот?

 

Поцелуи Тони это то, чего Баки не хватало последние семьдесят лет. Баки вспоминает про свой список, мысленно изменяет его заголовок на "Список причин, почему мне нужен Тони Старк", а затем целует Тони, вновь и вновь, пока им не перестает хватать воздуха.

 

\- В следующий раз так и сделаю, - улыбается Баки.

 

_1\. Тони очень хорошо целуется._


End file.
